


the lonely burning flame of love

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: When Felix had left his place with Cubone that day he hadn’t expected what he’d got.





	the lonely burning flame of love

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea that came from the chat, and I really enjoyed writing it! I also did some art for it here: https://twitter.com/hopefulwriter_/status/1088069547192713216?s=21
> 
>  
> 
> And as always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

 

When Felix had left his place with Cubone that day he hadn’t expected what he’d got. Sure a battle or two was run of the mill stuff while walking anywhere nowadays, but he hadn’t thought that he would be faced down and challenged by a guy and his Charizard. Don’t get him wrong, he loves a good serious battle sometimes and so does his Cubone but it was at least a bit intimidating being faced down by this giant orange lizard. The Pokemon battled for a while, but Cubone was easily outdone by the fire-type. The dragons flamethrower licked along the skull on his head, as he only just managed to dodge out of the way of it with his small form. The other trainer called his Pokemon back after a while, knowing that he had the other beat. “Charlie!” He called after the Charizard refused to come back, too fixed on finishing the battle. ‘Charlie’ huffed a snort out of his thin nostrils, causing smoke to plume from them, but he lumbers back to the brunettes side.

Cubone skitters back to Felix's feet also, the blond reaches down to give a scratch to the brown Pokemon’s shortly furred back. He reaches into his pocket to get out a pokéblock and passes it to Cubone in thanks for battling so well. Cubone takes it quickly in between his small paws and slips it underneath the skull to eat. Felix rights himself just as he hears the other trainer speak. “Thanks for that! There aren’t many people who would volunteer to fight Charlie.” The guy has an Irish accent which isn’t common where Felix lives.

“Well Cubone isn’t just any Pokemon,” he chuckles, walking closer to the other, wanting to be nearer to speak instead of calling across the distance. The Charizard glares at him for it, but he doesn’t feel as threatened as he probably should have. “Where are you from? I don’t normally hear an Irish accident round here.”

The other seems happy that he recognised his dialect. “Yeah, I’m from Athlone, but I moved here recently. It’s… different, getting used to a new place.”

“I know the place well enough, I could… show you around sometime?” He hopes it doesn’t come across as creepy but he’s truly intrigued by this man.

“Yeah, that would be… great.” He sounds genuine, and just as interested as Felix is.

“What’s your name by the way?” He’s doing all this backwards.

“Sean, but my nicknames Jack, you can call me either,” he smiles. 

“Okay Jack. Would… Saturday at the Miltank Cafe be okay for you?”

Jack nods. “Sure! I’ll see ya then.”

And that run in coincidence is what kick started a great relationship. They had a great time at the cafe the first time, and the walk around town after that, the conversation flowing and both of them always seeming to have something to talk about with no awkward lulls of dialogue. They had agreed to see each other the next week to, and that then turned into tradition between them. And then it had progressed into hanging out at each other’s flats, watching movies or playing video games like old friends. Felix loved it, having that close connection with someone like they did, and it seemed that Jack felt the same. 

The only one who doesn’t feel the same however, is Jacks Charizard. The large lizard doesn’t seem too happy with their growing closeness, and Felix doesn’t quite know what he did wrong to gain this level of disdain from the creature. 

In fact he asks Jack one day when Charlie is out of earshot: “why doesn’t Charizard seem to like me?” 

Jack had laughed. “Charlie doesn't like a lotta things, but why do you think he doesn't like you?” 

“He just- doesn’t seem to like me being close to you and I don’t know why,” he laments, sighing.

“Jealousy, maybe? Like, he doesn’t like that my time is taken away from him, he’s not used to it I spose,” Jack muses.

Felix puts it down to that for a while and even when he notices Jack trying to pay more attention to the Charizard he still doesn’t let go of his strong dislike for the blonde. It baffles him, and he wants to fix it, doesn’t want the lizard to think that he’s trying to take his friends time away from him. He feels stupid when he decides to talk to Charlie, it’s really not one of his smartest plans but what else can he do?

He approaches the Pokemon cautiously, the other eyeing him all the while as he sits next to him. “Charlie,” Felix says at length. “Why don’t you like me?”

One side of the Charizards nostrils wrinkle, disgruntled, and a huff comes from him shortly after. Felix decides to take a different approach. “Is there any way that I can get you to like me?”

Charlie lets out a laugh like huff, before Felix notices Cubone waddle over. “Cubone? Could you help me talk to Charlie?” Ever eager to please, the skull wearing Pokemon comes to sit next to him.

Felix tells the Pokemon what he had previously told the lizard in front of him, hoping that he would get a better answer with a translator. The Cubone makes wide gestures with his arms as he chatters his name to the other, the Charizard looking as uninterested as normal but putting up with the smallers spiel better than he had when Felix had tried. Charlie makes deep articulations of his name back, seemingly frustrated about something.

When Charlie has finished Cubone turns to Felix, recounting what the other had said in a way that Felix grasps better than before. He manages to tell that Charlie isn’t jealous, in fact Cubone makes sure to emphasise that fact, but that’s all he can get, he can’t understand Cubone past that. It makes him frustrated but he thanks his friend for helping.

He tries to think more on his own, but always seems to come up empty. He decides that leaving the subject alone for a while would be best, and putting his efforts towards befriending Charlie would be more worthwhile.

A few months pass and he’s actually getting Charlie to warm up to him, slowly but surely, and it’s nice, sure the Pokemon still watches him cautiously for some reason, but it’s much better than before. Jack gets a text one day as Felix is coming over from the kitchen with some snacks—they were going to watch a movie— and whatever is on the others phone makes his face tighten with tension. Felix places the things in his arms down on the coffee table and flops himself into the couch. “What’s up?” He asks.

Jack turns his phone off and puts it on his leg. “Nothin,’ don’t worry about it.” The way he sighs makes Felix think that this is something he should worry about.

He snatches his friends phone off of his lap, holding it in a strong grip to combat Jacks frantically grasping hands. “Who’s Josh?” He asks confusedly, he’s never heard Jack bring up that name.

The sound of the name makes Charlie huff threateningly, and it makes the hair on Felix's neck stand on end, feeling nervous. Who was this person to instigate such a reaction? Jack sits back in his seat defeated. “He was er- he was a friend back in Ireland, he… hurt me, let’s say, and that was one of the reasons that I moved here.”

“He… hurt you?” Felix repeats.

“Not in like, a physical way, it was just, he got close to me, spent time with me, but then left without a word, pushed me away then left.” His voice is choked, though he’s trying to hide it.

Felix places his hand on Jacks. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry that happened and I shouldn’t have taken your phone,” he apologises, a guilty frown on his face.

“Nah, you’d have found out in the end.”

“Still. I just want to say that I’ll never do that to you, I like spending time with you too much that I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t, just talking with you makes me feel better, and I’m so glad that I met you.” What he says is heartfelt and It sounds like a cheesy declaration of love. Which it definitely isn’t.

Jack looks to him with the prettiest smile and Felix almost wants to rethink the reason he said what he did. “I love ya too Felix.” It sounds joking but Felix can’t ignore his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

He almost wants to say it back but decides that he can’t give it that joking tone that Jack had, so he leaves it for another time.

Felix had realised that after that Charlie had given up on his surly disposition, it must have been because he thought to protect Jack from being hurt like that again, and Felix doesn’t blame him. Now though, he’s like a big softy, curling up without a care in the world. 

They decided have a sleepover one night. Felix joked when Jack had suggested it that they’ll be like teenage girls, doing each other’s makeup and watching movies, he leaves out talking about boys because he doesn’t want to give Jack any ideas. When they both slump down on the sofa Felix makes a show of revealing a dvd of ‘Mean Girls.’ It makes the fact that he’d actually had to search around his place worth it to hear Jacks incredulous laugh, even as he knocks him with his elbow.

They do end up watching the movie, despite Jacks refusing. They end up watching the rest of the movies, but close to midnight Jack starts falling asleep, dropping his head on Felix's shoulder and waking himself up again, only to do it again. Felix lets himself watch the other for awhile, so peaceful in his sleep, before he wakes his friend up, saying that they should get to bed.

Since Jack doesn’t have a second bedroom, though, even if he did Felix wouldn’t really want to use it, wanting to take the chance to spend as much time with his friend as he’s allowed to, they have to share a bed. They are already in comfortable sleep clothes so they both sink into the bed, Cubone and Charlie at varying speeds not far behind them. Cubone struggles his way onto the tall bed, but he gets up eventually, lounging against Felix when he’s settled on top of it, and Charlie curling up at the foot of the bed, his head resting on top, watching them both with a lazy look.

Felix is watching Jack though, who seemed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. The sight of him is something that Felix wouldn’t hesitate to call ‘cute,’ the way his hair is mussed and flyaway in a vision of classic bedhead, and how his face is slack, without the tightness that it gains throughout the day. Felix falls asleep watching his friend, his eyelids feeling heavy until he succumbs to the comfortable black.

He wakes with a feeling of something soft tickling his nose, and once he comes round a bit more he finds that its Jacks fluffy hair. He realises that they seemed to have found each other in their sleep, cuddled up together tightly with Jacks head settled under his chin. Felix tries to move away, not knowing how Jack would feel about how close they are to each other. The movement rouses Jack from his sleep, missing his complete warmth already. The other groans quietly, stopping Felix in his tracks, hoping that the other will just drop off again. There’s no such luck though, Jack lifts his head, bringing their faces dangerously close together. Felix backs up with a flush rushing to his cheeks. “We got a bit cosy last night, didn’t we?” Jack doesn’t sound annoyed or embarrassed by that fact though, which makes Felix quietly surprised.

“Yeah, yeah, we did,” Felix huffs.

“I uh- I don’t admit to being a cuddler on the first night but I’ll make an exception for you,” Jack jokingly flirts. 

Felix huffs out a laugh. “You’re a good cuddler.”

“Damn right I am,” Jack puffs. “you deserve a good cuddle though,” he says conversationally, but there’s some truth behind the words.

There is quiet for a minute, and Felix is debating whether he should say something or not, but he decides to gather his courage. “I did- I liked cuddling with you though.” his voice is quiet, but not lacking what he really means.

Jack lets out a breath, before a smile blooms on his face. “I did too.”

Felix gives him a meaningful look, wanting to give the other chance to retract that statement, but Jack just meets his eyes in turn. The air is thick between them, and there’s a secret language in their eyes, and they lean closer. Before Cubone breaks the atmosphere by climbing onto Felix's chest, wanting food. They pull back with a laugh, looking down at the needy Pokemon, and the other at the foot of the bed, watching them intently. Felix squeezes Jack's hand with a hidden promise; he’ll come back to him in a while, to finish what was so rudely interrupted.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. And come say hi or give me ideas on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hopefulwriter_) or alternatively on [Tumblr](https://hopeful--writer.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
